


The Sentry to His Lord

by epkitty



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir asks Celeborn to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentry to His Lord

Come with me  
To the Mallorn tree  
With silver hide and golden hair  
Come lay with me  
‘Neath the Mallorn tree  
We’ll make believe an eternity there

I’ll not follow thee  
To the Western Sea  
Where the waters are dark and gray  
I’ll not go with thee  
Past the gray Western Sea  
To live an eternity and a day

I know that here  
The end is near  
But it is a choice that’s in the past  
I know that here  
Bliss is near  
If you’ll stay with me to the last

I can’t follow you  
To the sea so blue  
For my heart won’t that way bend  
I won’t follow you  
Over the sea so blue  
To a time and life without end

And though it’s not fair  
To ask you there  
I’d invite you to come to the Mallorn tree  
Love isn’t fair  
But I want you there  
Beneath the last Mallorn tree with me

It’s a burden to stay  
In this world gone gray  
But my heart speaks freely now  
And I’d like to stay  
In this world gone gray  
If this your own heart would allow

With gentle songs  
The Elven throngs  
Have taken friends and family  
With goodbye songs  
The Elven throngs  
Have long left both me and thee

A barbarous clan  
These crowds of Man  
Shall soon overcome this place  
A newly born clan  
These cities of Man  
Will not leave behind a trace

All that’s left  
In a hidden cleft  
Is this last tall Mallorn tree  
It’s all that’s left  
In this hidden cleft  
But it’s heaven with your company

Think not on sails  
Or farewell hails  
Think only of staying with me  
Visions of sails  
And farewell hails  
Have consumed my soul with misery

Here I lie  
And here I’ll die  
I’ve always known what was at stake  
Here you lie  
And here you may die  
It is now your choice to make

Still, I ask. . .

Come with me  
To the Mallorn tree  
With silver hide and golden hair  
Come lay with me  
‘Neath the Mallorn tree  
We’ll make believe an eternity there

***

The End

**Author's Note:**

> In this poem, Haldir feels bound to the Earth. Here he was born, and here he shall die. It is something he has always known. Now, as the time of Elves comes to an end, he begs Lord Celeborn to stay with him in a fading world. They shall be together until the mortal coil consumes them, for that is the fate of the Elves that remain. They both cannot go across the Sea, because Celeborn has a wife awaiting him.
> 
> What is Celeborn’s choice? I guess that’s for you to decide.


End file.
